Loudspeaker assemblies which are set up from loudspeaker boxes that are suspended beneath one another are employed for the acoustic irradiation of comparatively large audience sectors in closed spaces or in open spaces. These loudspeaker assemblies are also referred to a line arrays. The overall arrangement is usually suspended on a so-called fly frame (or rigging frame), elevated by way of a mechanism, and suitably aligned. Herein, a suitable shape or curvature, respectively, of the line array has to be established for an optimal acoustic irradiation of a given geometry of an acoustic area. In order for a closed frontage of the line array, which is advantageous for acoustic reasons, to be maintained, the housings of the loudspeaker boxes are embodied so as to be trapezoidal and, on the front side thereof, are fixedly connected so as to be rotatable. This enables the desired angles between the housings to be set by way of length-adjustable connection devices on the rear sides of the housings.
The length-adjustable connection device has to ensure reliable connection of the individual housings in the case of the high stresses that arise, on the one hand, and enable variability of the setting of the intermediate angle in a simple manner, on the other hand. Moreover, short assembly and disassembly times are of significant relevance to the setting-up and taking-down works of loudspeaker-box assemblies of this type, in particular in the case of the loudspeaker-box assemblies being so-called touring systems which often have to be set up and torn down again for only a single large event. Last but not least, the connection system should be cost effective and meet the high safety standards, wherein heavy lifting works are to be avoided as far as possible in particular when setting up and taking down, and/or the risk of accidents is to be kept as low as possible.